Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!
Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! is the movie for the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 season. The movie aired in Italy on Rai Due on 2010-11-07, renamed: Yes! Pretty Cure 5 - Le Pretty Cure nel Regno degli Specchi (Yes! Pretty Cure 5 - The Pretty Cure in the Kingdom of Mirrors) Plot The movie features Pretty Cure going to the Mirror Kingdom in order to defeat Shadow, who has used the Crystals of the Mirror Kingdom to take over it and tries to take the Dream Collet to grant his wish of world domination. However, when the girls meet Shadow and are prepared to fight him, he surprises them by recreating the crystals into Pretty Cure themselves, who declare to be their opponents. In order to find and defeat Shadow now, Pretty Cure has to defeat their Doppelgängers to win. Synopsis Hidarin and Migirin were sitting as they saw Shadow telling them that she was going to collect the Dream Collet and was going to summon Dark Wariors to cause the World in despair, while talking she summoned the first one....Dark Cure Dream. Meanwhile, Nozomi was acting like Snowhite, asking the mirror if she was beautifull, but Milk was to jealous and pushed her as then, Coco said to her to go in a place where you could dress up as a princess making all of them happy. Then from another side, Dark Cure Dream had arrived as she was about to attack. Then they all were acting like princess..but Rin didn't seem to like it that way. Then Nozomi had arrived playing tricks to the girls, then Coco and Natts had arrived but they had lost Nozomi since she was hiding to play a trick to Coco, but Coco found out and he scared her. Then they were walking as then Dark Cure Dream was hiding, and wanted to attack. While they were walking, Komachi told Natts she wasn't used wearing high heals but Natts founded a way of helping her walk. They had arrived in a place with mirrors as then Komachi began to talk and told a scary story with the mirrors. She said in 2:00, the ninth image in the mirror as it reflected, was about to produce another her in an evil form as she told to all of them, and it would come out of the mirror. Telling the mirror stories, Nozomi was calling in the mirror if there was any people, when she left with the others...Dark Cure Dream with Hidarin and Migirn were in the other mirror telling that she was coming. They all went in a mirror labirynth..where you had to find the path as it looked, everyone was hitting mirrors except Coco as he was to careful of not hitting himself. While talking with Natts they heard a voice which was Hidarin and then they got absorbed in the mirrors by their own evil copies. Nozomi and the girls were done but Coco and Natts weren't there after while they got out, they played as then Coco asked for the Dream Collet, Coco was about to take it but then Nozomi then disturped them and then said he wasn't Coco, then HIdarin came as he and his partner made a Kowaina..and the girls turned into Cures. They had been fighting for a while then Shadow told Dark Cure Dream that the other copies were about to come. Then the Cures had defeated the Hoshina by compining their powers. Then thay saw strange creatures (Hidarin and Midarin) and took them to Natts House for questioning them. They said that Coco and Natts were at the Mirror Kingdom, controled by Shadow and they all went and entered the would as they transformed and ready to duel Shadow. But then Dark Cure ream had been there and summoned the other coppies and made their own group, Dark Pretty Cure 5 as then they were separated into diffrent worlds to fight each other. Meanwhile Coco and Natts spotted Shadow with the Dream Collet they said that he would never collect all Pinkies but in truth she had collected them because of the mirrors. They all were fighting as some of them were talking while fighting, some of them talked about happiness as if they had to do the same thing. The Yes! Cures were getting defeated but they didn't give up as they were still happy and smiling, the Cures had regained power since all of them were together in power, the four dark cures were defeated leaving Dark Cure Dream the only one, all of them now were together as all of them had defeated the Dark Cures, but Cure Dream had come with Dark Cure Dream since they became friends. They all went to defeat Shadow. Shadow was supposed to gain power since she had collected all pinkies but then nothing had happened as she needed one left, which Cure Lemonade had it, they had been fighting, Shadow was about to kill Cure Dream as then Dark Cure Dream came and saved her as she risked her life for it, Cure Dream was sad and angry that Shadow killed her friend and Cure Dream performed Crystal Shoot and Shadow had defeated...but nothing had been changed but Shadow had reached its maximum form and was fighting to make sure, Cure Dream than had become in her Super form and performed Five Explosion and he was defeated. Everyone was now in peace as they returned into the princess acting, Nozomi still thought of Dark Cure Dream, but then her friends cheered her up and everything was perfect for Nozomi as she was with Coco. Characters Pretty Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano UrarA / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr.Natsu *Milk *Pinkies Movie Exclusive Characters *Hidarin *Migirin Villains *Shadow *Dark Pretty Cure 5 *Kowaina Trivia *Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle features for first time Dark Pretty Cures. The other being Dark Cure from Heartcatch Pretty Cure. The Dark Cures featured in the movie are dark mirror images of the Yes! Pretty Cure team. *Dark Pretty Cure 5 is the opposite of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Gallery Category:Movies Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5